CPE (Club Penguin Empire)/Informal
CPE is an army that currently has only a few members since we started only recently. We all would like you to join. Please see our Emperor for more info. CPE was created by Manafred on January 25th, 2009. We are also sometimes called the Republic of Club Penguin. Either way, we are the same and we WILL help the penguins. "I here by announce, the new era. An era of peace and honor. Though, for some armies, an era of raw power and conquer. I will rest assured, that today's announcement won't hurt you, scare you, or stop you from doing anything you want to. Today, my friends, IS THE NEW ERA OF THE FURTHER CREATION OF THE NEW... CLUB PENGUIN EMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!" ---The Emperor Manafred on the day of the creation. Wars None so far Members Please List your PENGUIN name if you joined or want to If you dont want to join, but support the cause, please still list your PENGUIN name but with a star by it. #bluerfur #mr bubba8668 #Spiralhawk #Chief 117 #Ecomagic #Buddydog1600 7.borgtrek7 8. uff manafred my penguin name is bluerfur if you get this meet me on the snow shoe server between 7:00 and 8:00 peguin standered time on april 25 at the pizza parlor leave me your penguin name here please : Manafred is my penguin's Name. ☺☺ hey manafred i was wondreing if we had a website No, I am sorry. I haven't gotten around to that. But I will surely look into that! Thanks for the tip! ☺ manafred whats our capital server and what does it take to go from recrute to server leader I am moving this to here Ranks Possible Emperor's Personal Guard Server Leader General Commander/Captain Admiral Elite Force Recrute Volunteers Rank Discriptions Emperor's Guards The Guards are probably the most important penguins to date. They protect the Emperor during a war and when alliances are being made. They make sure he is safe. Any potential threat and the guards take action. They are trained to do anything to anyone no matter their alliance, even if it is one of us! Server Leader Server Leaders Control ALL of the forces on that specific server. They are the leaders who will take any problems or compliments if The Emperor isn't available. They are also the one to make appointments with The Emperor. You will receive orders as any war progresses, but if you have no current orders, then be creative! Use your own Fighting strategies! Being creative gives you more experience therefore raising the chances of a promotion. General The General is the Second Highest Rank available. They are the leaders that lead the different forces in different Rooms, such as the Plaza, Forest, etc. Commander/Captain These Ranks are the penguins who take control of the battles in the rooms such as Small places like the Pizza Parlor and Coffee shop. They take control of the rooms. They stay there to make sure that room stays loyal to the Empire. They also command the various forces. They mainly recieve their orders from the server leader, but VERY rarely from the Emperor. Admiral Admirals are Penguins who walk around Club Penguin leading troops to make sure there are no secret societies making contact. Also, they report to The Emperor if any Traitors are located Spies Spies are penguins who dress up like an enemy or dress up like your surroundings. So, if your in the Coffee Shop, Dress up like a Coffee Bartista. Or, if in Nacho base, Dress up like a Nacho (Sombrero and Poncho) Elite Forces Elite Forces are SPECIAL recrutes who go on Special missions that are either too hard for regular Recrutes or too dangerous. They are ordered ONLY by The Emperor. Recrutes Recrutes are only penguins who are just soldiers. They simply take orders and keep the server loyal. Volunteers Volunteers are penguins who support the cause but dont want to serve only when neccesary. They are drafted if low on recrutes. Volunteers are ALWAYS asked if they want to move up or be promoted. They only are promoted to Elites and skip recrute rank. Our Member Ranks Please, if you are A SOLDIER IN CPE, then List your Rank and PENGUIN name Emperor = Manafred Recrute = bluerfur Recrute = mr bubba8668 Recrute = Spiralhawk Recrute=Chief 117 Uniforms Non-Members -Anything But try to look alike (Don't want to confuse you with our Enemy!) Emperor -Look Rich, wear black with a cane. Emperor's Guards -Either Viking Helmet or Roman Soldier Helmet -Armored suits -Hockey stick Server Leaders -Look stern. Any Army uniform will do. General -Have an Army Uniform -Have any Hand Item Admiral -Admiral's Jacket -Sailors Hat -Any Hand Item Captain/Commander -Captain's Jacket -Captain's Hat -Any Hand Item Recrute -Backpack -Hiking Boots -Any Hand Item (Preferably a hockey stick) -Sun-Glasses Elite -Basically anything sleek (Like, A ninja face mask or Agent inventions) -Investagator Hat Volunteers -Wear an item that shows you aren't a 100% soldier but just a volunteer. -Blend in with surroundings. Spies -Wear Agent night-vision Goggles -Wear any other SPY gear you can think of. -If on a mission, Blend in with surrounding. (Like if in Pizza Parlor, Dress like Pizza Chef) BE CREATIVE, BUT TRY TO STICK TO THE REQUIRED MATERIALS AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! Treason Penalty The penalty for treason is suspention from the CPE secrets, plans and Banned from CPE for how long the Emperor believes is reasonalble. Don't worry. Any TRUSTED member will quickly turn the traitor in and the Emperor will record their name. Penalties are loosely interperprated for spies or appointed penguins to spy. Reasons # Fighting with the other side or our enemy. (There is exceptions if we aren't at war with them) # Running Medical Services to our opponent # Sharing secrets to the opponent # Having been seen contacting the opponent without confermation by the Commander/Captain, Leader, or the Emperor himself. # Turning on the team at the server. # Planning to overthrow any leader, including the Emperor. # False accusations about ANY official such as The Emperor, The Admiral, The Leader, the Captain,the Commander, or the General. Alliances Forming Any army hoping to form an alliance MUST make an appointment with the Emperor through the Server Leader. The LEADER of the army hoping to form an alliance MUST COME UNARMED and be monitered by the Emperor's Gaurds. The Alliance must be talked about and shaked on by both sides. Any alliance MUST be kept untill alliance is ended by either a breaking or a required end. See Breaking below. Breaking Any army that had an alliance MUST keep to it even if you do not believe it was wrong to ally with them. If for some reason, a member of either side tries to attack the ally, the alliance is broken and will automatically be at war with them. DON'T BREAK AN ALLIANCE! Here's an example: CPE and ACP make an alliance. A nacho disguises himself as an ACP member and attacks CPE, he will be tried in a CPE trial and if found was a nacho, the alliance will be automatically remade and the same rules apply! A Word from The Emperor Hello my fellow penguins. I want to assure you that CPE is here to protect you, not harm you. We will fight for Freedom and Justice. I, here by announce, that I will be thrilled to meet my future Recrutes and Officials. Thank You and Good Day! -Emperor Manafred January 27th, 2009 7:24 PM